Thomas O'Malleyladdin
VPrincess Duchess' movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jasmine - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Genie - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Jafar - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Iago - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion) *Abu - Thumper (Bambi) *Sultan - Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Rajah - Simba (The Lion King) *Peddler - Elliot (Open Season) *Gazeem the Thief - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Prince Achmed - Mechanikat (Krypto the Superdog) *Razoul - Steele (Balto) *Old Jafar - Lil' Lightning (101 Dalmatians 2) *Carpet - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion) *Elephant Abu - Tantor (Tarzan) *Razoul's Guards - Nikki, Kaltag and Star (Balto) *Woman at the Window - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Lily (Alpha and Omega), Lady (Lady and the Tramp) and Eve (Alpha and Omega) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Wu Sisters (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets Of The Masters) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Gloria (Madagascar) *Necklace Man and Woman - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) and Terk (Tarzan) *Fat Ugly Lady - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *The Two Hungry Children - Claudette and Runt (Alpha & Omega 2) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) *Omar the Melon Seller - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Pot Seller - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Nut Seller - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Necklace Seller - Knuckles (Sonic X) *Fish Seller - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Fire Eater - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Bow (Bow Wow) *Rabbit Genie - *Dragon Genie - *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - *Sheep Genie - *Camel Abu - *Horse Abu - *Duck Abu - *Ostrich Abu - *Turtle Abu - *Car Abu - *Old Man Genie - *Little Boy Genie - *Fat Man Genie - *75 Golden Camels - *TV Parade Host Harry - *53 Purple Peacocks - *TV Parade Host June - *Exotic-Type Mammals - *Leopard Genie - *Goat Genie - *Harem Genie - *95 White Persian Monkeys - *60 Elephants, Llamas - *Bears and Lions, Brass Bands - *40 Fakirs, Cooks and Bakers - *Birds that "Warble on Key" - *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - *Super-Spy Genie - *Teacher Genie - *Table Lamp Genie - *Bee Genie - *Submarine Genie - *One of Flamingos - *Gigantic Genie - the wolf (the sword in the stone) *Rajah as Cub - young simba (the lion king) *Abu as Toy - *Snake Jafar - sharptooth (the land before time) *Cheerlander Genies - *Genie Jafar - the great animal (the swan princess) Scences: *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 2 - Thomas O'Malley on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 3 - Thomas O'Malley's Fights with Prince Mechanikat/"One Jump Ahead (reprise)" *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 4 - Princess Duchess' Dream *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 5 - Streaky and Prince John's Conversation/Duchess Runs Away *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Prince John's Evil Plan *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 7 - Thomas O'Malley Arrested (Part 1) *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 8 - Thomas O'Malley Arrested (Part 2) *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 9 - Thomas O'Malley Escapes with a border collie *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Humphrey (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Humphrey (Part 2) *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 14 - Streaky Upbraids Prince John *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 15 - Thomas O'Malley's First Wish *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 16 - Streaky Makes his Move/"Prince Thomas O'Malley" *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 17 - Streaky Rides on Bucky *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 18 - Thomas O'Malley Argues with Humphrey/Thomas O'Malley Goes to Duchess *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 20 - Thomas O'Malley Almost Spills the Beans/Thomas O'Malley and Duchess' Kiss *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 21 - Thomas O'Malley Gets Ambushed/Humphrey Saves Orinoco's Life *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 22 - Prince John Gets Exposed *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 23 - Thomas O'Malley's Depression/Pauley Steals the Lamp *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 24 - Streaky's Announcement/Humphrey's New Master is Prince John *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 25 - Prince John's Dark Wishes *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 26 - Prince Thomas O'Malley (Reprise) *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 28 - Thomas O'Malley vs Prince John (Part 1) *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 29 - Thomas O'Malley vs Prince John (Part 2) *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 30 - Thomas O'Malley vs Prince John (Part 3) *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Thomas O'Malleyladdin part 32 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Thomas2.JPG|Thomas O'Malley as Aladdin Duchess lovely.JPG|Duchess as Jasmine Happy Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey as Genie Prince John plot.JPG|Prince John as Jafar Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Iago Thumperdisney.jpeg|Thumper as Abu Category:Princess Duchess Category:Aladdin Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs